


昼长夜短

by GeiTang



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	昼长夜短

杰克没有擦干头发，水珠顺着脸流到了脖子，手指拂过冰凉的湿意，很快就浸湿了漂亮的床单，包括他白皙的胸口也有反光的水痕。

监狱的味道不好闻，起码不适合他。

但是柯蒂斯会跑到他的寝宫来倒是出人意料。费尽心思潜入敌国的皇宫结果跑到他这个有名无实的王子寝宫来，看他进出毫不费力的样子就知道那个老东西有多不在乎这个儿子了。

“唔，贵客。”

这样的调笑到没有什么缓和气氛的作用，柯蒂斯看着他袒露的胸口，笑的很像登徒子，这样色情的氛围在两人之间传递着，杰克放在书页上的手被执起，柯蒂斯的手跟他的很不一样，老茧和伤口布满了掌面。手背贴上了微凉的唇，胡子刺上去痒痒的感觉让杰克弯了唇角。

“晚上好，王子殿下。”

看来是绅士礼了。

“别告诉我，艾弗莱特将军这个时间出现在这里是为了那个交易。”

这个王子的心思比他想象的重啊，柯蒂斯挑眉看着专心看书的杰克，这场游戏的奖励足够吸引他了。手伸进丝质睡袍覆上了白皙的大腿根，杰克细嫩的肌肤比睡袍的手感好的多，他甚至担心自己手掌的粗糙会不会割伤他。

“希望你能带来我感兴趣的消息。”

书被扔到了床下，杰克的睡袍往左边滑动了一点距离，和眼前男人魁梧的身材比起来，杰克的肩膀堪称消瘦，柯蒂斯只穿着被鞭子撕裂的内衬，上面染着血迹，刚刚被亲吻的手隔着衣服触上狰狞的伤痕。

“疼吗？”

“你们基立波的行刑官是个废物。”

他说的很直接，毫不掩饰的鄙夷，杰克当然不会生气，那个行刑官不是他的人。

“你的舅舅威廉利用你的身份掌握了一大部分财政，但他可没有在补贴军资的时候提到你的名字。”

杰克面无表情的看着男人的手从大腿往下，在他膝盖上留下红痕，这件事他比柯蒂斯知道的早一点，威廉把他当傀儡，可惜他不是傻子。

“米歇尔公主马上要改嫁了，你们的父亲没打算让她的丈夫活过下个月。”

所以米歇尔之前的歇斯底里都是试探他的？一个皇室的公主，即使是寡妇，也有人愿意把她藏在家里亵玩，这个国家可不缺这样的禽兽，米歇尔自然不用说，能离开她的老丈夫让她做什么都可以，更别提这样塞拉斯也能得到帮助。

杰克攸的皱眉，柯蒂斯握住了他的脚，这样的姿势让睡袍下的隐秘一目了然，可是男人好像更爱他的脚，嘴唇滑过脚背，他把不安分的脚趾含入口中，舌头的逗弄让杰克止不住颤抖。

“最后一个，杰克殿下。”柯蒂斯放开他的脚，整个人身体往前，他们隔的很近，再往前一点他们就能完成一个亲吻，“基立波最美的蝴蝶，杰克本杰明殿下，关于您身体的秘密。”

软趴趴的阴茎下那个从未开采过的缝隙被强行打开，吞进了柯蒂斯的手指。杰克笑了，脸上尽是开心舒展的笑容。

“满分，柯蒂斯，全部都对。”

两人迅速的吻到一起，杰克搂住柯蒂斯的脖子往自己身上压，平时高贵优雅的王子这个时候主动的要死，柯蒂斯有幸见到他放浪的一面。唇舌相交发出啧啧的声音，也亏得国王的不重视，杰克的房门外并没有扰人的麻烦。

穴口湿的很快，紧紧的包裹着入侵的手指，柯蒂斯觉得燥热，杰克的手握住他挺立的阴茎撸动，他在跟自己较劲，杰克不愿意输，即使是在床上，即使是挨操的那一方。手指有意的按住渗出前液的铃口，将粘上液体的手指伸到唇边舔干净，像是小孩子舔融化在指尖的棉花糖，十分满足。

“我喜欢你这里，杰克。”柯蒂斯含住一端的乳尖，满意的听到了男人的闷哼，“又软又香。”

说是胸肌也不贴切，杰克的胸很软，柯蒂斯更愿意说那是“胸脯”，他在那块地方留下牙印，乳尖发红的挺立着，那里一定很痒，跟他流水的花瓣一样需要爱抚。原本被寒风吹的干裂的嘴唇恢复了红润，杰克才发现柯蒂斯的唇很好看，他的嘴角与乳尖之间挂着一道银丝，发现杰克的目光之后伸舌舔了舔。

“我要享用我的奖励，会有点疼。”

手指从身体里抽出的瞬间蜜液打湿了床单，湿漉漉的一片让杰克觉得冷，可是柯蒂斯是烫的，他的肌肤，气息以及印在他脖子上的吻，和马上要进入自己的大家伙。疼痛在柯蒂斯进入的一刻到达了顶点，他给了自己令人难忘的初夜，眼泪从男人有力的胸肌上划过，也渐渐隐没在身体下面的起伏中。

“柯蒂斯……”

“很疼吗？”

杰克闭上眼睛，这次眼泪被柯蒂斯吻了个干净，下身的粗大也开始挺动，一开始动作不快但是很深，全部拔出全部刺入，甬道里的软肉收缩着适应他的频率，身体汲取着疼痛中的快感。

“快一点……柯蒂斯……你是，嗯……这样的吗……将军，操我……”

现在杰克的身体属于柯蒂斯，属于欲望，他不掩盖这些，柯蒂斯加快速度的操干让身下的人尖叫呻吟，手指抓着他的背，嘴里哼哼着“操我”或者“用力”，他当然乐意把身下的人操的流水，这张会说漂亮话的嘴里只能叫出他的名字。

杰克不知道柯蒂斯有多持久，第一次高潮几乎冲垮了他的所有高傲，蜜液淋在阴茎前端上却无法流出，柯蒂斯享受舒爽的同时没忘记满足这张贪吃的小嘴，小腹因为蜜液的原因被顶的凸起。

这样的场景太淫乱了，杰克的眼睛无法聚焦，愣愣的印出柯蒂斯的模样，阴茎穿透肉穴最里面的入口，挤压着满满的汁液，更加大力的压迫到了肉穴最里面，整个下身，连同肚子里都绷得紧紧的，全身一下一下的痉挛着。

精液混着透明的粘稠液体流出来，沿着柯蒂斯的手臂滴在地上，杰克窝在男人怀里任由他抱着自己进浴室，他累的两眼发黑，更别提自己洗澡了。

身体泡在热水里舒服极了，柯蒂斯低下头，大手从水下轻抚着杰克的小腿，脚趾，随后缓缓上行，白嫩的大腿，还有双腿之间红肿的地方，都一一清洗过。杰克能够清晰的感受到柯蒂斯并不是在挑逗他，而是非常认真的清洁着他身上的每一寸皮肤，目光专注的随着手掌移动，睫毛微微颤动，那样的表情仿佛在做全世界最重要的事。

“不知道将军以后还有没有让我感兴趣的情报来做交易呢？”杰克懒懒的偏着头，“我很期待。”

“看来杰克殿下很满意我的技术。”

“满意，最满意。”

这次交易到底有没有赢家呢？或许都是，或许都不是，柯蒂斯知道自己不会止步于此。


End file.
